


Клития

by adella_green



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: Древнеримская зарисовка
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Клития

О, Клития, холод золота твоих браслетов обжигает сильнее холода стены в тени. Янтарь твоих волос навевает мысли о море. Винный цвет твоих глаз опьяняет.  
Когда ты касаешься меня, я теряю рассудок. Шорох хлопка, шелест листьев, шум крови в ушах. Ловкие пальцы твои, как стрелы, пронзают мне сердце. Веки трепещут, а язык не в силах родить слово. Руки сплелись, и вот, я снова прижата к стволу оливы.  
О, блаженство, темнота в глазах моих и россыпи серебра. Ты шепчешь что-то, а я не могу слышать.  
О, Клития, я навеки с тобой.


End file.
